team_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manic Hyena
Manic was a young boy who grew up in a peaceful town in the mountains, despite sounding like a great life, Manic found it to be dull and boring. He spent some of his early years going to a tech institute learning how to create and program robotics. However, one day on the television, Hyena saw reports of the Misfits causing trouble or fighting off warlords; he saw them and became interested in their lives. So he researched both generations of the misfits and discovered the action and adventures they have been on. This inspired Manic to runaway from home and create his own band of bounty hunting agency, however he couldn't think of a good name for the agency. While traveling, Manic found Blyna and Tetra Tether training their abilities and demonstrating their skills. Amazed he tried to convince the two girls to join his new group, they were very reluctant, but after Manic did several favors and chores for them they decided to agree and follow him on his travels. After discussing the important topic of the name of the agency, Tetra came up with the name the Power Stalkers, Manic and Blyna liked the idea so that became the name. A couple years down the road of the agencies success, Manic was able to unlock his secret ability to use armament. Armament is an ancient technique that turns a person appendage black and steaming, the substance is thick and hits like a wrecking ball, it's one of the strongest elements out there. Manic learned this ability by training with Runo, a fish person who learned to sense this ability inside others, this training session would eventually lead to Runo join the Power Stalkers. Personality Manic is a gentle-hearted, sweet-natured and loyal person with a positive attitude. Manic looked up to Gamerboy as his idol, when he saw him on the television. After starting his own agency, Manic learned to develop his own style of leadership so others would take him seriously. Although, since he is gentle-hearted he tends to try to negotiate with his other team members and this makes him get walked all over. Thanks to his years of attending school, Manic is intelligent and is savy with robotics. He has created many gadgets for his other team members and himself. When others are put on the line, Manic holds nothing back and will do anything to ensure the safety of his friends or loved ones. Despite being the leader, Manic likes to kid around and taunt his fellow opponents. Strengths and Weaknesses Manic, prior to unlocking his armament, carried around a lazer blaster that is capable of shooting a clean hole through steel. His other weapon was his one sword he carries on his back constantly, while he used this sword frequently, he preferred his blaster more. After unlocking his armament, Manic can make one part of his body pure armament and use it to deal a heavy blow to his opponent. He can even make his chest armament to protect his body from heavy damage to his torso. A key ability Manic adapted himself is that he was able to convert his armament into his weapons, meaning his sword and shots from his gun can also become armament. The power stalkers eventually stormed a Mobian World Government facility and in it Manic stole a iridium/crystal sword (an unbreakable sword) to replace his old sword, so now his sword is unbreakable. Manic also posses naturally good jumping ability, but his speed lacks a little bit. Being a bit of a gentle-heart, Manic is willing to put his faith into more than he should and is willing to see the good in everyone this can lead him to easily be betrayed by others. Category:Hyena Category:Dog Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Marksman Category:Swordsman Category:Power Stalker Category:Armament User